And Then There Was Xander
by Slayer87
Summary: FINSIHED! Parody of Boy Meets World episode,And Then There Was Shawn. Written purely for laughs.
1. Part One

This is basically a parody of the Boy Meets World episode entitled, "And Then There Was Shawn". I had read The Dragon Spooker's DBZ version of this and I thought I'd try it out in the Buffyverse. It's basically just for laughs. If you've seen the episode, you'll know what I mean.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the characters. Boy Meets World people own the episode and the plot. I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Xander walked into his morning History class and saw that he was the last to arrive...and that Angel was in his seat.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing in my seat?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, well the wife and I aren't together anymore and I figured it would be safer if I had a buffer," Angel replied, indicating Buffy.  
  
"This breakup is now having severe ramifications on me," Xander said, sitting down. Their history teacher, Mr. Giles, looked up from his desk.  
  
"Ooo, ramification, nice word jug head," Mr. Giles said.  
  
"You see, now Giles knows I'm in the class," Xander huffed.  
  
"Its just logistics Xand. Listen, if I sit in that seat, I could still smell her hair, hear her breathe, watch her sweater go up when she raises her hand," Angel sighed.  
  
"Oh, ok, I'll sit here, but I'm only between you two, ok I'm not in the middle of you," Xander replied. He looked over to see Buffy talking to Riley Finn.  
  
"Hey, Buffy can I borrow your big pencil?" Riley asked and just as Buffy was about to give it to him, Xander ran over to them.  
  
"They're not divorced Riley, it's just a trial separation, and don't think I don't know what borrow a pencil mean, ok nobody, nobody's borrowed more pencils than Xander Harris," Xander said as Angel smacked his forehead and walked over to pull Xander away.  
  
"Hey, thanks for not getting in the middle of this," Angel said as they sat back down.  
  
"He was just asking for a pencil," Cordelia pointed out.  
  
"I know what he was asking for and if he asks again, I'll stab that big pencil through his heart. You hear me Riley, huh?" Xander said, pointing to Riley. Cordelia looked over to Buffy.  
  
"Why is Xander so obsessed with you two?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I don't know, but he's almost taking it harder than me or Angel," Buffy replied.  
  
"We'll return to the Young and the Restless right after this word from Giles, and here is the word, shut up," Mr. Giles said. Xander stood up.  
  
"Mr. Giles, I'm sure you recall the pain of being stabbed in the back by a girlfriend...," Xander started.  
  
"I didn't stab him, he stabbed me," Buffy said, also standing up.  
  
"Oh, I'd stab myself before I'd stab you. Riley, give me that pencil," Angel said ebulliently.  
  
"I don't have one," Riley replied but Mr. Giles was getting impatient.  
  
"Now listen. This class will not be more interested in the romantic going- ons of it's students than it is with whatever the bloody hell I'm teaching!" Mr. Giles said angrily, slamming his hands on the table. "Mr. O' Connor, you go and sit on this side of the classroom. Miss Summers, you will sit on that side." They moved.  
  
"Mr. Giles, you can't do that! You're contributing to the furtherance of their apartness," Xander said.  
  
"I'm trying to teach a class here. Now Mr. Harris, Nebraska?" Mr. Giles asked.  
  
"Oh! Don't try to change the subject!" Xander huffed, sitting down.  
  
"Quiet! One more crazy interruption and all you nuts are going into detention!" Mr. Giles said, and as if by magic, the door flew open and the scary janitor, Snyder, walked in, emptied a garbage can and pointed to the students meanly and then left.  
  
"Oh, that's it!" Mr. Giles yelled.  
  
Later that day, in detention...  
  
"I didn't think seniors still got detention," Angel muttered but Mr. Giles heard him.  
  
"They do when they act like two year olds," he said.  
  
"They do when they act like two year olds," Angel mocked as he and Xander started laughing.  
  
"Mr. O'Connor, when one mocks someone, one should wait until they're not looking right at them," Mr. Giles said.  
  
"But I'm not in my regular seat," Angel said. Mr. Giles rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is detention people, that means no talking, no moving or fraternizing, for the next hour and a half," Mr. Giles said.  
  
"Where are you going Mr. Giles?" Xander asked.  
  
"I'm not in detention, Mr. Harris, I can do as I please and don't for a moment think because of my absence from this room that you're not being watched." He left.  
  
"All I wanted was a pencil," Riley sighed.  
  
"Oh shut up Riley. You're lucky to even be here," Angel snapped.  
  
"I don't happen to see it that way," Riley smirked. Xander got up to leave.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Well, if we're going to be in here for over an hour, then I'm going into my locker to get my cheese product," Xander said and tried to open the door. "Huh, can you believe this? Giles locked us in!"  
  
"He can't do that, it's against the Geneva Detention Convention!" Angel exclaimed. Xander saw the janitor coming and ran away. Snyder leaned up against the door. Everyone looked at him in fear.  
  
"Whoa!" Xander exclaimed as Snyder gave them a dirty look.  
  
"Yee, do, do you think he works on that look?" Angel asked.  
  
"Hey, giggles! We're locked in. Do you have the key?" Xander asked. Snyder put the keys up to the window and gave a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Great! You wanna let us out?" Angel asked. Snyder just smiled and put the keys down and walked off.  
  
"Ok, this is getting scary," Buffy said, frightened.  
  
"What is going on?!" Cordelia asked, clinging to Xander.  
  
"I don't know, but I like it," Xander said. The map flapped up and on the black board it said, "No One Gets Out Alive" written in blood. Everyone turned around and Cordelia screamed and pointed at it.  
  
Now I don't like it so much," Xander said. Buffy looked pale and Cordelia stopped screaming. Angel swallowed hard and Riley...was just there.  
  
"It's Giles," Xander decided.  
  
"There's blood on the blackboard Xander. I don't think it's because he ran out of chalk," Cordelia said.  
  
"No, no, it's fake, it's all fake! Giles is pulling some elaborate hoax," Xander joined in.  
  
"Why?" Riley asked.  
  
"Well, why does Giles do anything? To teach something," Angel said.  
  
"What's he trying to teach us?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"To pay attention or we die," Angel replied.  
  
"Oh, you're nuts," Buffy scoffed.  
  
"Stop attacking me ok, you've given up your right to attack me," Angel told her.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense," Cordelia said.  
  
"It does if you've seen as many horror films as I have. This is a classic. The locked door, the scary janitor, the bloody warning, and our soon-to-be first victim," Xander said, pointing to Riley.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Riley asked frantically.  
  
"Well, it's certainly not going to be any of us," Angel laughed and the others joined him. "What are you thinking? What's this guy doing?" Angel laughed. They all heard thump sounds coming closer to the door.  
  
"Alright, you're the horror film expert. What's that?!" Cordelia asked Xander fearfully.  
  
"That's the sound of out beating hearts. It signifies our height and fears, and the fact that something horrible is about to walk in that door, right now!" Xander said. Everyone freaked as the door flew open where Gunn and Wesley were standing.  
  
"Hidy ho!" Gunn said, raising an eyebrow. Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"Whose blood on the blackboard?" Wesley asked.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh well English and I had the hankering for some hoops, miss the smell of the old locker room, you know," Gunn replied.  
  
"Did you guys see Giles out there?" Xander asked.  
  
"Nope, not a soul. Actually, it was kind of creepy," Wesley replied.  
  
"Why creepy? Why is it creepy? Why did you say creepy? Why creepy?" Buffy asked very quickly and nervously.  
  
"Ah, I think it had something to do with the janitor," Wesley replied.  
  
"I knew it!" Xander cried.  
  
"See, when we finished playing, we went into the locker room to change, and there he was pushing his squeaky bin emptying the waste baskets," Wesley said.  
  
"Well, that's not so creepy," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, and there was blood coming out of the showers," Gunn stated casually.  
  
"Ew!" Buffy said.  
  
"How's the pressure of the shower?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh, really good," Gunn replied.  
  
"Blood in the showers. This is straight out that horror film classic "Blood in the Showers". No, this isn't the janitor. This is the work or a diabolical master villain," Xander said eerily.  
  
"Giles!" Angel exclaimed.  
  
"Absolutely Giles. I just feel so bad that Riley has to be the first to die," Xander said.  
  
"I really wish you'd stop saying that," Riley said.  
  
"So, what do you think Giles is trying to do?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I think that he knows we're too old for detention to scare us like it did when we were little kids right, so he's turned this school into a total chamber of horrors," Angel said.  
  
"Dr. Giles' House of Terror," Cordelia said. Riley started walking towards Angel angrily.  
  
"This doesn't scare me, nothing scares me," Riley said and then he turned around to Xander. "And Buffy doesn't belong to your friend Angel anymore, and if I want to borrow a pencil from her, I will and what are you going to do about it?" Riley demanded. Xander returned the same angry look. Just then, a strange figured creature shut the lights off and Cordelia screamed. Xander turned the lights back on and Wesley was carrying Gunn.  
  
"Put on some weight since the last time you were scared?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gunn muttered. Then Cordelia let out a scream.  
  
"No, no, no, honey you scream when the lights go out. Screaming when the lights are on takes away from the first scream," Xander explained but Cordelia screamed and pointed. "Ok, now you're just being loud."  
  
Angel and Buffy turned and saw Riley with a pencil in his head. The pencil made a mark on the wall as he sank down to the floor. Everyone else stared as Buffy backed up and Angel walked up to him and pointed to the wall.  
  
"We'll always remember he was that tall," Angel said.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Riley!" Gunn yelled.  
  
End of part one.... 


	2. Part Two

"Oh my God! They killed Riley!" Gunn yelled. Everyone ran into the hallway screaming in fear. The lights flickered and scary music played over the intercom.  
  
"Welcome to Sunnydale High, where you are going to die. That's right, file right this way," the voice said.  
  
"Giles, Giles, Giles, you are SO low budget," Xander said. Buffy grabbed him by the arm.

"Wake up Xander. This could not be Giles," Buffy seethed.  
  
"No? Then what, there really is some psycho killer on the loose? You'd rather believe that?" Xander asked her.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Gunn yelled as everyone else yelled.  
  
"What! What!" Angel asked.  
  
"My basketball is gone too!" Gunn exclaimed.  
  
"No its not, I got it," Wesley said, handing Gunn the ball.  
  
"Oh good," Gunn replied.  
  
"Look, I don't care who's behind this. I'm scared. Can we please get out of here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Of course we can't get out of here. Giles is the only one with the keys to all the doors, and they're all locked and chained by now," Xander said. Everybody but Xander ran frantically to all the doors and pounded on them and yelled for help, then Xander walked up to them.  
  
"Damn it, he's right," Angel said sadly.  
  
"Why won't you believe me? It's all so predictable," Xander said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what's gonna happen next?" Wesley asked.  
  
"First, there'll be some strange shrouded figure creeping behind us that none of us will see," Xander replied. They all looked behind them. A person in a scary costume ran by them but when they turned back, he was gone. "Then, the lights will flicker and Giles will pop up and reveal his master plan to us." The lights flickered and there was music over the intercom.  
  
"Here's a knife, he's a gun, there'll be fun for everyone. Death is on the menu tonight," the voice sang. Mr. Giles appeared from the shadows and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Mr. Giles, I have got to hand it to you. You have really outdone yourself this time. I mean killing Riley, obvious choice, but the pencil Rupert! I mean that was genius," Angel said.  
  
"I knew it was you all along. What's the big lesson? What were you trying to teach us?" Xander asked. Xander patted Giles on the shoulder. Then Giles fell forward, scissors in his back. Buffy fell to her knees in shock.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Giles!" Gunn exclaimed as everyone but Xander ran off.  
  
"I was wrong," he said, shocked. He followed them back to the classroom. Buffy walked up to him, very shocked, as was everyone else.  
  
"Giles is dead, Giles is dead, and oh yeah, Mr. Giles is dead!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"He can't die. How could he die?" Angel asked.  
  
"He was the first suspect, it's my fault. The second I suspected him, I signed his death warrant," Xander replied.  
  
"Well, it anyone of us safe?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah, virgins. Virgins never die," Gunn said. Angel and Buffy blushed.  
  
"Alright! Thanks for saving me." Xander said to Cordelia as she gave him a dirty look.  
  
"I'm dead,." Gunn said smiling.  
  
"I'm dead," Wesley said, looking down.  
  
"Giles, he's dead," Cordelia replied.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, go Giles, go Giles, go, go Giles!" Xander and Gunn sang, doing a little dance.  
  
"OKAY! Listen, as happy as I am for Giles, I am scared to death here. Okay what do we do?" Angel asked.  
  
"Okay, let's calmly recap," Xander said.  
  
"Riley's dead, Giles's dead, we're trapped inside with the killer," Gunn said nervously.  
  
"So basically we have to figure out who the killer is," Wesley replied.  
  
"Yeah, we should split up," Cordelia offered.  
  
"Right away wrong," Xander replied.  
  
"Okay, fine. We'll just stay right here, we'll all be fine," Cordelia said. Just then, squeaks came from outside the classroom. They all looked at the door in fear.  
  
"Don't! Don't say it!" Xander warned Angel.  
  
"The janitor is the killer," Angel said.  
  
"And that's the end of the janitor," Xander said, throwing his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Oh, stop being crazy!" Angel replied.  
  
"Yeah Xander, you were wrong about Giles, and you're wrong about this," Buffy replied.  
  
"You were wrong to break up with Angel!" Xander shouted. Cordelia got a pained look on her face as did Wesley and Gunn.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Did any of this happen while you two were together?" Xander asked.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"You've killed us. You've killed us all," Xander said.  
  
"Hey, hey, now you're overreacting. There have only been two people that are horribly dead and that's an acceptable loss," Gunn replied. Wesley smacked his forehead. The squeaks outside got louder.  
  
"Oh my god, he's coming closer, he's coming closer!" Cordelia said as she screamed once again.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here!" Wesley yelled as he opened the door and everyone ran out. Cordelia screamed and pointed to the rolling bin.  
  
"You know, you're really good at that," Wesley said.  
  
"Thanks!" Cordelia beamed.  
  
"So where is he?" Angel asked.  
  
"He's probably on his way," Gunn replied.  
  
"I don't think so. Cor?" Xander said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you sick of screaming?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then don't look in here," Xander said. Everyone but Cordelia looked in the bin and screamed.  
  
"There's like fifteen retainers in there!" Angel yelled, spooked. Xander lifted up the dead janitor.  
  
"And this," he said as everyone looked at Cordelia waiting for her to scream.  
  
"Really? Okay," Cordelia said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Xander put the dead janitor back in the bin and rolled it away.  
  
"Wait a second! The killer's dead. We're off the hook! UP TOP!" Gunn said, waiting for Wesley to slap him five but Wesley left him hanging.  
  
"I don't get it. It had to be the janitor," Wesley said.  
  
"There's nobody else in here, is there?" Angel asked.  
  
End of part two...


	3. Part Three

**Ok, I'm posting the last chapter to this story right now thanks to Claddagh Ring, who made me crack up laughing when I read her review. Thanks for that Clauddgh. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed. I didn't think it was going to make people laugh this much! Enjoy!**  
  
"There's nobody else in here, is there?" Angel asked. They all looked behind them, nobody. They turned back in relief and the guy in the scary costume ran by.  
  
"Alright, how do you explain this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Easy. The death of the janitor signifies the last of the obvious suspects, just like in the cold classic, "The Last Of the Obvious Suspects"," Xander concluded.  
  
"That would mean...," Cordelia started.  
  
"Dun, dun, dunnnn!" Gunn said.  
  
"The killer is one of us,." Angel finished.  
  
"Like in, "The Killer Is One Of Us"," Xander offered.  
  
"Dun, dun, dunnnn!" Gunn said again.  
  
"Enough Already!" Buffy snapped. Xander and Angel eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"What, does he upset you?" Xander asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes!" Buffy replied.  
  
"Upset you enough to kill?" Angel asked.  
  
"Dun, dun dunnnn!" Gunn said.  
  
"Ok, I think we need to face it everybody. One of us, is a crazy, psychopathic, murderer. The question is, which one of us is it?" Angel said. Cordelia gave the evil eye to Angel, Xander and Buffy looked at each other suspiciously, and Wesley looked at Gunn funnily.  
  
"Look, none of us is the killer. There has to be somebody else in here, and there has to be another way out.. Someone has to find a way out," Buffy said.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it, I'm the oldest," Gunn replied.  
  
"Actually, I'm the oldest," Wesley retorted.  
  
"Yeah, but I've lived the longest," Gunn said as Wesley rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, you can be the one," Wesley said.  
  
"Alright, so you know, what just happened here? Gunn asked.  
  
"You get to stay out here all by yourself," Angel smiled.  
  
"Oh good," Gunn replied.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks man," Gunn said as everyone patted him on the back and went inside the classroom and shut the door. Gunn suddenly turned around and saw a brunette girl. They both screamed.  
  
"Excuse me!" she said. Gunn yelled.  
  
"Killer, killer, you're the killer, and I know you're going to tell me that you're not the killer because you're beautiful and you think I'm going to believe you but I'm not. It's just like in that movie, "Killer, Killer, You're the Killer". And I know you're going to tell me that..." Gunn said.  
  
"I'm no the killer," she said, reassuringly.  
  
"Oh good," Gunn said, grabbing her pushing her up against the locker and kissing her neck.  
  
"You see, um, I'm a new student here and I was in study hall and I got locked in. I've been so frightened, you are very friendly aren't you?" she asked. Gunn stopped kissing her and put her down.  
  
"Friendly enough to keep you safe from the bad, bad killer man. Hi, Charles Gunn. And you are?" Gunn asked, putting out a hand for her to shake.  
  
"Winifred Burkle," Winifred replied.  
  
"Such a beautiful name, can I call you Fred?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Everyone does," Fred replied. Everyone in the classroom looked out at Gunn and Fred.  
  
"She doesn't look like the killer type to me," Wesley commented.  
  
"Me neither. I am however less sure about Gunn," Angel replied.  
  
"Don't assume. It's always the one you think can't be the killer," Xander said. They all walked out.  
  
"You can hang with us Fred," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, as long as we all hang out together, we'll all be safe," Buffy said. A phone rang and Fred screamed. Cordelia looked at her and screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, you..." Fred said.  
  
"Yes girl," Cordelia said snapping her fingers. "I am the screamer around here." Xander went to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Do you like scary movies? What's your favorite?" The guy on the phone asked.  
  
"Ooo, ok! Well I like that one with the hotty, hot, hot from Muffy the Vampire Slayer," Xander said.  
  
"Emma Caulfield?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Duh!" Xander replied.  
  
"Guys, we can use the phone to help us," Angel said.  
  
"That's a great idea because when we find out who this killer is," Gunn said, taking the phone from Xander and pulling it out from the phone booth. "We can hit 'em with this........Dun, dun dunnnnn!" Gunn said as the phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello? Oh hey...it's the killer! Uh huh! Uh huh!" Gunn said, making a movement with hand to say that he talks too much. "Yeah...alright...buh bye! Whew, on and on."  
  
"Well, what did he say? Was he mad?" Angel asked.  
  
"He said what all killers say, he wants to come here, he wants to kill us, he wants us to wait right here," Gunn said casually. Everyone ran but Gunn came back to put the phone back and check for change and then ran. They all made there way into the library.  
  
"You know I don't trust this Winifred Burkle anymore than I can throw her," Buffy said.  
  
"I know. We don't know anything about her do we?" Cordelia responded. Meanwhile Wesley and Gunn were checking out the place.  
  
"When did this school get a library?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Everyday is a new adventure isn't it?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Alright everybody, as much as this goes against my horror movie instincts, I think we should split up, that way the killer can't get to us all at once," Xander said. Angel and Fred walked off together.  
  
"You know I don't understand why anyone would do this to us? I mean, we're good kids. Why? For what reason?" Angel asked. Buffy walked past them and saw them together.  
  
"Hey, we're all scared, but you know what, don't worry. We'll get out of this," Fred said, kissing Angel on the cheek. Angel blushed. Fred looked around and fifteen books fell on her. She screamed as the killer ran away.  
  
"Fred!! Oh, I'll save you!!" Gunn said, rushing over to her.  
  
"It's too late. But I think I know who the killer is," Fred said.  
  
"Save your breath Fred. There'll be plenty of time for that later," Gunn said.  
  
"Charles, I'm dying."  
  
"Oh, right ok. Maybe you should tell me now."  
  
"I caught a glimpse of the killer just before the books hit me. The killer is..." Gunn looked up and saw books falling on top of him too. Angel and Wesley arrived to find Gunn and Fred dead.  
  
"Gunn!" Wesley said, pointing to him. "Fred! Gunn, oh, he was my friend, my roommate. I didn't really know her. He paid half the rent. Now I can't afford to live in my apartment anymore. Wait, if I can't afford to live in my apartment anymore, then I don't want to live!" Wesley panicked, running to the window. Cordelia ran after him.  
  
"Wait!! Angel is still your roommate. Together you can make the rent!" Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah. Ok, let's go back inside now. Thanks," Wesley said as the killer pushed them both out the window. Xander, Angel, and Buffy came running.  
  
"Ok, I know I was wrong before, but I really, really think this guy's the killer," Xander said.  
  
"Why are you doing this to us?" Angel yelled. The killer walked up to Angel and Buffy and put their hands together. Xander walked up to the killer and took his mask off revealing... Xander. Xander was the killer!  
  
"Xander?" Angel exclaimed. Suddenly, Xander woke up in detention. "Xander!"  
  
"Angel," Xander said, relieved.  
  
"You fell asleep. Giles is looking at you like he's going to kill you," Angel said. Mr. Giles was glaring daggers at Xander, tapping his fingers on the desk.  
  
"No, he's not the killer. I am," Xander said.  
  
"What?" Angel asked, confused.  
  
"Mr. Giles, you can let everyone else go. It's not their fault we're in detention. It's mine," Xander said.  
  
"How do you figure that?" Mr. Giles asked.  
  
"Well, Angel and Buffy aren't together anymore," Xander replied as Cordelia came up and put her arm around his waist.  
  
"Yes, I know. I too read Teen Beat, Mr. Harris," Mr. Giles said.  
  
"And I guess I've been taking it pretty hard and I'm sorry I disrupted the class and killed everyone, but I think I know why I did it," Xander concluded with a smile.  
  
"Prey tell," Mr. Giles said.  
  
"You guys were so good together and you split up for the worst reason ever. I kinda felt like it was my fault since I couldn't fix it."  
  
"You're not responsible for this," Angel said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Xander asked.  
  
"This isn't your fault," Buffy replied.  
  
"Something bad happened Mr. Harris, but for the very first time you're not responsible," Mr. Giles said.  
  
"How come I feel so bad?" Xander asked.  
  
"Because you're a troubled young man. I recognize that from the movie, "A Troubled Young Man"...You may all go. It's obvious that you've suffered enough," Mr. Giles said. Everyone got up and started to leave the classroom. Xander looked over at Buffy and Angel as they left separately and sighed. Cordelia took his hand and they walked out together. Mr. Giles shut the lights off and closed the door.  
  
Just then, eerie music played and the guy in the scary costume ran by and shut the lights off and walked out of the door.

The End....or is it??


	4. Part Four The End

Ok, this is for Claddagh Ring, who asked if I was going to put this part in, and once I thought about it, I just could not leave it out. It's hilarious to watch in the episode, which all of you who reviewed said they have seen. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and thanks so much for the reviews. I had no idea it would be this liked when I wrote it.  
  


"The Great Society, Mr. O'Connor," Giles asked Angel.  
  
"Lyndon Johnson's agenda for his public policy, Sir, Mr. Giles, Sir!"  
  
"Whoo ho!" Giles cried, then pointed to Buffy. "Nebraska, Ms. Summers." Buffy stood up as well.  
  
"Gee I don't know, you actually stumped me, Sir, Mr. Giles, Sir!"  
  
Giles then let out a cackle of laughter.  
  
"Nebraska, Mr. Harris."  
  
"The only state with the unicameral legislature, Sir, Mr. Giles, Sir!" Xander responded confidently.  
  
"The Pythagorean theorem, Ms. Chase." Cordelia stood up.  
  
""A" squared plus "B" squared equals "C" squared, Sir, Mr. Giles, Sir!" Angel stood up and put in his opinion.  
  
"Actually I've written a thesis which disputes that theory and when I accept my field to medal in mathematics I will be sure to thank you Sir, Mr. Giles, Sir!" Angel said. "Come on everyone, let's give a hand for Sir, Mr. Giles, Sir!" Everyone in the room stood up and gave a huge round of applause for Giles... who is sitting at his desk sleeping, when paper airplanes are thrown at him. There is screaming and talking all around him.  
  
"Nebraska, Mr. Harris! Nebraska!" Giles yelled over the students.  
  
"That's the 75th state. Major export: tortillas!" Xander replied. Buffy let out a loud "whoo!". Giles took a pair of scissors off of his desk and gripped them tightly and gritted his teeth in frustration, before giving up and lowering his head.  
  
**THE END!!**


End file.
